zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keys to the Kingdom
Warrior of the Disney princess Zodiac Code name: ?? Name: ?? Civilian Alias: ?? Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal history ?? Princess Weapons 1) Snow white Keyblade Abilities learned Second Weapon form: Dwarf "Magic", creates Golums of Earth, Stone and crystal. 2) Cinderella Second Weapon form: Time manipulation - speeding and slowing time so the clock will not strike midnight. Clock.jpg Time-Manipulation.gif tumblr_mj6ww5V79P1r49i5ro1_500.gif 3) Aurora Second Weapon form: Fae magic/sleeping magic. shoots magical rose thorns that will put those it hits to sleep Rosetta Growing A Flower.jpg Fairy_Machine_Gun_-_Leprechaun.gif Fairy_Bomb_Gremlin.gif Dream_Knock.gif 4) Ariel Second Weapin from: sea magic controls water and air currents. tumblr_njwpu98IdX1rozvtbo10_r1_540.gif tumblr_njwpu98IdX1rozvtbo4_400.gif tumblr_njwpu98IdX1rozvtbo1_400.gif 5) Belle Second Weapon form: alchemy/change - changes one thing to another according to the weilder's need/will 6) Jasmine Second Weapon form: sandstorms and marage fighters tumblr_mg13r3wY9J1rzjajro1_500.gif tumblr_mpgg8wsVgu1rzjajro3_250.gif tumblr_mpgg8wsVgu1rzjajro4_250.gif tumblr_mpgg8wsVgu1rzjajro1_250.gif tumblr_mke5swzMMd1s5qslao1_500.gif 7) Pocohantas Second Weapon form: creates ent like tree golums pocahontas.jpg ^289CB9D67C748580F8408B0D3AE5BC48901E574541E4D1542D^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg 8) Mulan: Second Weapon form: Mushu/dragonfire. 9) Tiana Second Weapon form: Voodoo shield And-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-3778.jpg.jpg Tribal_Shield_(effigy).jpg 10) Rapunzel Weapon form: healing and camoflague.thanks to living hair 11) Merida Second Weapon form: trick arrows and summons Will-o-the-Whisps (entrances and pulls people out of the fight as they follow them.) Brave11.gif kh_merida_by_twelvemoons-d4tjt9q.jpg 152848-marvel-white-tiger-4-marvel-comics.jpg zUhhoQ.gif WS9nNi.gif C1hzzo.gif 12) Elsa Second Weapon form: Ice Magic. ElsaPose.png|Elsa anna_sketch_by_vanillakeyblade-d6w489y.png|Anna __a_frozen_heart__keyblade___by_emeraldsora-d7dzsvd.png|Frozen heart 3UuydH.gif M2udEf.gif 13) Alice Second Weapon form: chaos magic - size change as well as minor teleport (Think Cheshire Cat.) tumblr_nqmxdtC7wS1tw9yl5o1_400.gif EyI-zZ.gif 14 Moana Second weapon form: Maui's hook Moana_promo_2.jpg moana_cosplay_convention_shot_2_by_xaleux-dapbar6.jpg Princess_Moana.png 161121_CBOX_maui.jpg.CROP.promo-xlarge2.jpg c32474d795e52e3f10c061b02bc90f49.jpg Moana_-_Maui_Fish_Hook.jpg 20554963._SX540_.jpg 460054627125-1.jpg 15) Kairi the Keyblade princess 500px-kairi with keyblade.png kairi_namine_xion_by_loveloki.jpg When this is accessed the body is coiled up in energy completely covering the flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'10 standing clad in armor suited for a Keyblade warrior Princess. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the true form of Princess kairi in keyblade armor whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Mary poppins and the Fairy Godmother forcing the Disney Princess Zodiac to be taken out of the picture Key of the heart2.jpg|Standard mode Diva mode v2.jpg|Diva mode Phantom mode v2.jpg|Phantom mode Main Keyblade: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms a keyblade known as the Heroine's crown appearing in her rigth hand. On the Heroine's crown one would find the jewels that reflect symbols which would normally be on their chestplate. So by pressing it and the swinging keyeblade upwards the the second Keyblade in the Princesss's hand will tranform into a new weapon/keyblade Second weapon: Destiny's embrace Diva Mode In combat mode she is able to summon her own version of a Lunar Eclipse Keyblade and well as final weapons of heros long since past. man-at-arms-SR.PNG|1) Soul Reaver Xenogears.png|2) Xenogears Cornelius.jpg|3) Psypher Sword seiken_densetsu_4_conceptart_wPWUH.jpg|4.1) Tree of Mana (standard mode) keldy.png|4.2) Tree of Mana (Bow mode) img-2780780-4-seiken4001.jpg|4.3) Tree of Mana (Sword Mode) 9708.jpg|5) Metal King Sword Ultima_Weapon_(Cloud).png|6) Ultima Cloud Play_arms_lionheart.jpg|7) Lion Heart Ultima_Weapon_FFIX_Art.jpg|8) Zidane Tribal Utima Dissidia-Caladbolg.png|9) Calabolg tumblr_nse3lyMTzl1tjiviqo1_400.gif|10) Monado RW_Anastasia.jpg|11) Anastasia Omega_Weapon-ffxiii-weapon.png|12) Omega gunblade Ultima_Weapon_KHII.png|13) Ultima Keyblade Phantom Mode In combat mode she is able to summon one of two Keyblades for one hand and weapons inspired by great summoned beasts of old. 556px-Two Become One (HT) KHIIFM.png|Two Become one Fenrir keyblade by serifxix by angeldad83-d3ig4x3.jpg|Fenir Alexander_FFE.png|1) Legs of Alexander FFE_Ifrit.png|2) Horns of Ifrit Amaterasu_official_render.png|3) Amaterasu swords tumblr_lztfj1xiZQ1r5z0kmo1_500.jpg|4.1) Shiva Sisters tumblr_llh4ndRQ4F1qd15t5o1_500.jpg|4.2) Shiva sisters (bike fusion) 20140924_061801_thumb.png|5) Bahamut wings b32e3c6a0336c2e9b027680f4c5078c0.jpg|6) Leviathan's fins 8acbd9aa5496d390fc638edc3202655f.jpg|7) Odin Hooves Heaby's_Sword_Whip_Mode.png|8) Diablo's whip FFE_Ramuh.png|9) Ramuh staff qo3z8xP.png|10) Phoenix bow FFE_Fenrir.png|11) Fenir claw FFE_Dryad.png|12) Dryad perfume Ultima_RW.png|13) Ultima stage Xion_(First_Form)_Weapon_KHD.png|First form, The Verse Xion_(Second_Form)_Weapon_KHD.png|The second form, Pre-chorus/chorus Xion_(Third_Form)_Weapon_KHD.png|Third form, Bridge Xion_(Final_Form)_Weapon_KHD.png|Final form, Outro Nephlilim power Mei like Jose is a very different sort of girl with three different faces just like the poor boy. Only hers reflect more of light within rather than the darkness with in. This power is reflect when awakend as Nephilim like Jose with each face possessing a different power. The world is her stage and she is the opening, middle, and final act The question is where will you before you realize you are just another actor playing to her script. Bard: The Performer: is someone who has realized music is a powerful thing, it can inspire, nurish, recharge, empower, and it can devestate! She literally can change the flow of a battle by the resonence of her music alone. The right lymeric can cause beaten and bloodied warrior to stand with re-newed life as their wound's fade away. Diva: Orchestrator: She oversea the flow of conflict the same the moon watchs the ocean and with light shift in her thoughts a gentle splash against the shore can become a violently Tsunami. Her ability to observe, absorb, and manipulate the variables of her surroundings to serve her. Little is done by her own hand when the resourses are provided The Phantom: She is the unseen, the untable spirit that touch what she wants but only too late will you feel the heat of her presence. Her breath is as one with the wind as her heart beat mixed with song of nature itself. Each step is set to advance her story and her story alone. To explore what she feels will create the most misdirection from what she doesn't you to acknowledge. It's her story and you are going to listen. Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Mary poppins, and the Fairy Godmother, or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand thanks to the Heroine's crown weapon system. Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim